Huntress meets Spider-Man
by cornholio4
Summary: A sort of sequel to Spider in Vale, Velvet of Team CFVY gets a chance to meet the spider based vigilante Spider-Man! Oneshot drabble and Spider-Man/Velvet though it is quite light shipping.


**I am glad that I got good reception for my Spider in Vale story but I still don't know if it will become a full story yet. On my poll of who you would like be paired with Peter in the if I write it, since Velvet my fave background character of RWBY got so little votes I decided I want to try writing this. Consider this an indirect sequel to Spider in Vale (but reading it previously is not necessary). Spoilers for something about Velvet that was revealed last volume (looking forward to the next volume coming this month!). A main reason why I decided to write this is because they announced at New York Comic Con that next year after Ultimate Spider-Man has ended, they will replace it with a new Spider-Man Cartoon. I kind of realised that shouldn't 2017 be called the Year of Spider-Man? Think about it, we got coming next year:**

 **Spider-Man Homecoming**

 **A PS4 Spider-Man game**

 **An animated Spider-Man movie by the geniuses who made the Lego Movie**

 **And now a new Spidey cartoon**

 **So looking forward to all of above!**

The students at Beacon Academy got a week holiday off from classes so most of the future Huntsmen and Huntresses of the school were spending their week differently. Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel of second year Team CFVY were walking about the stores of Vale; Velvet was uncomfortable with some stares she was getting due to being a rabbit Faunus but knew that she would be alright for now. "I am going to see if I can get any decent outfits from the stores still there." Coco grunted walking away and Velvet gave a laugh as she and her friend both waved to eachother as they parted.

Sometime ago several Grimm monsters got into the area and Coco's favourite clothing store was destroyed and had yet to reopen which Coco was not exactly happy with too great amusement to the teammates. Velvet had her camera out ready to take some pictures if she saw a crowd of people gathering in front of a Dust store and she went to take a look and saw several masked men who were trying to rob the store stuck together in a web dangling from a lamp post.

Right next to it was none other than the costumed vigilante Spider-Man who had appeared recently and seemed to have Spider like abilities. "Let us go you stupid Faunus freak!" shouted one of the men to which Spider-Man wagged his finger.

"Since you did not ask nicely without so much of a 'please' I don't think that I will!" Spider-Man said before slinging off on his web leaving the would-be robbers to the police officers. Velvet thought she could follow so she looked up and ran towards the direction he was going.

She spotted him jumping into an alleyway and Velvet looked and saw that he was catching his breath and Velvet decided to hide and looked to her camera, knowing that her Semblance allowed her to use the abilities of anyone she took a picture of but could only due the abilities once per photograph. The idea of using those spider like abilities in case of an emergency was too tempting for her so she went and took his picture.

Spider-Man noticed her and she gave a quick sorry only to realise something was weird was happening, the photograph did not seem to be giving off the aura energy that it would usually do. "I don't mind getting my picture taken as long as the newspaper you are selling too are not too biased against masked menaces." Spider-Man chuckled only to look concerned at her confusion.

"This is quite odd..." Velvet muttered only for Spider-Man to now look curious about what was odd. "I can't feel your Aura or Semblance in my photo..." Velvet said again but she saw that Spider-Man was confused. Surely he knew of semblances, she knew the rumours of first year student Jaune Arc not knowing these concepts but if he was actively using his Semblance as a vigilante shouldn't he know about them.

"...nope I got no special aura powers or so..." Spider-Man said grasping the concept that the hunters of Grimm in this world had special soul like abilities but he could not memorise the exact names. "Seriously, my abilities were the result of a bite at a lab." Spider-Man told Velvet seeing the disbelief on her face. He also then showed her his Web-Shooter devices on his arms. "...these allow me to web shoot and stuff." Spider-Man told her and Velvet was amazed that a normal human actually got powers due to some science thing and actually built his own devices to make it appear that he could do so with his Semblance.

"Well I want you to know that my friends and teammates appreciates and likes what you do around here, I am Velvet of Team CFVY!" Velvet said smiling offering a handshake to Spider-Man to which he accepted.

"Nice to meet you Velvet, hope I can see a pretty girl like yourself again." Spider-Man said before web slinging off. Velvet turned around only to see Coco standing there holding shopping bags and had a big grin on her face. Velvet groaned at this, obviously she was going to be teased endlessly for this...

 **So hoped you enjoyed this little drabble and oneshot that I came up with. I am open to ideas if I turn Spider in Vale into a full story.**


End file.
